Big Brother: Bite Size Season One
by tracelynn
Summary: After the events of Big Brother: Over The Top, CBS institutes a new Big Brother game. Six houseguests will enter the house for four weeks and battle it out in a mini rendition of the popular Big Brother that airs over the summer. With this first batch of Houseguests trying out this new, fast paced game, who will win, and who will fall? CLOSED
1. Prologue: Julie & Morgan

**A/N: I am an avid Big Brother fan and I felt inspired to start writing some Big Brother stuff post the finale of BB:OTT on Thursday. (Yay Morgan!) I've watched the show since I was born, and my grandmother nearly made it on the show before bowing out due to some health concerns my grandfather was having at the time. The show is an important part of my family tradition and I really, really love it. How this one is going to work is that it's going to be a SYOC. There will be only six Houseguests compared to the usual 12-16, hence the name "Bite Size". This will be starting immediately following the end of Big Brother: Over The Top. A form is at the bottom. I know Big Brother is not a popular fandom AT ALL on here, since it does not even have its own category on FFN xD But I hope there's enough of you out there that have enough faith in me to send me characters to do this with. This story will be taking second priority, and it will be very short, only 4 weeks long if it were real-time, so around 12 chapters of the actual game, and then this prologue and an epilogue and the like. These** ** _Bite Size's_** **are probably going to be considerably easy to do between BMO updates, and while this is just putting more work on myself, I've been wanting to write Big Brother stuff since I got on this website. This might be one of a kind or the first of dozens of** ** _Bite Size's_** **; I really don't know. This is just an experiment to get me out of my comfort zone (THG) and see how I can do and if I can spread the lovely Big Brother series throughout this website xD**

 **If you've never watched the show, it's okay. You can still submit. While some people claim that it's "difficult to understand" or "trashy", a good majority of it is really amazing. There's many good resources online to help you understand the game, and I'll go into more detail about how each chapter will be structured. I'm a seasoned BB veteran, so I'll be using all the lingo and the like that are used in the real game. If you don't know what a term means, don't be afraid to look it up or ask me about it. For now, however, enjoy. This is my idea of how a final interview would go between Julie Chen, the BELOVED host of this show (she is the bomb dot com) and Big Brother: Over The Top's winner, Morgan Willett! :D**

 **All of this will be in third person, again another new writing experimental thing for me. Once we hit the actual Big Brother game, I will explain how I'll do diary room sessions, etc. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **3:00 P.M.**_

 _ **Day After BB:OTT Finale**_

 _ **Stage Outside the Big Brother House**_

 _ **Julie Chen, Host, & Morgan Willett, Winner of BB:OTT**_

The theme song of Big Brother fades along with the logo of Big Brother: Over The Top as the now classic blue and silver stage outside of Big Brother house comes into focus. The large silvery door leading into the house standing solemnly like sentry, and the two big screens which show events happening inside the house during the triweekly episodes during the normal seasons flank it. In front of left hand screen two plush gray chairs sit. Julie Chen, the beloved host of every season of Big Brother to date, dressed in a nice fuchsia dress with a necklace composed of emeralds and bronze, sits in one of the chairs. Across from her sits Morgan Willett, the winner of Big Brother: Over The Top. Her face is still cracked in an exuberant smile, and she's dressed in a cute yet simple black and white romper with white flats. Julie and Morgan shake hands as the interview begins.

"So, Morgan! How does it feel to win Big Brother: Over The Top?" Julie asks, flashing a huge smile.

"I just never thought I would do it!" Morgan giggles. "You know, I totally thought Jason had it in the bag. Thanks America for seeing that my honest and loyal yet hard won journey to finale night was more worthy of the money than Jason's. I love him, he's hilarious, and while we had our differences in the house, I think we'll keep in contact. I think everyone in the house will keep in contact; that's just what the house does to you."

"What was it like spending 65 days in the house with your sister? Things were rough with you before you guys went in, were they not?"

"It was definitely interesting, Julie! Yeah, Alex and me were never really that close. We always would fight, and it wasn't petty, we really got angry at each other. We sort of had a falling out a bit ago and we hadn't talked in months before we went on the show. Then we walked right in the doors and saw each other, and immediately we both played it off like we didn't know each other. I legitimately had no clue she was going on the show. We planned to stay far apart and everything, but we started hanging out with the same people, Shelby, Whitney, Monte, Scott, Cornbread, and when the Ball Smashers solidified with Shelby, Whitney, Alex, and myself, I didn't think twice. We really grew as people and I got to know her more than I did living in a house with her for eighteen years. I'm really happy that this Big Brother experience brought us closer together, or else I don't think I'd have ever really gotten to know my sister."

"Well, we're happy we picked you guys then!" Julie replies, chuckling. Morgan smiles big and bright as Julie delves in farther into her experience in the house.

"Would you change anything about your game, Morgan?" Julie asks, and Morgan purses her lip, thinking about it for a moment. When she's done mulling the question over in her mind, she readjusts her position in her seat and then answers.

"I wish Alex could have stayed around instead of me, but then there would be too many variables. Alex went too early for there to be any predictable path to the win for her. If I'd gone out at the first part of the Double Eviction instead of her she'd probably have followed me right out, and the Late Night Jamboree would have kicked her out before Final Four or Five for sure. So while I wish Alex could have had the experience she's always craved as a super fan, I think this was probably one of the best ways it could have turned out if one of us was going to win it. I beat Jason, for God's sake, Julie! I'm still in shock!"

"So are many of his supporters, believe me," Julie mumbles, chuckling again.

"Trust me, I know, I've already gotten enough hate mail," Morgan replies, laughing quietly.

"Well, I hope that eases up. You did fight hard to get to the end. Now, I just have one more question for your Morgan. Of course you've heard of Big Brother: Bite Size, our new series starting in two weeks and ongoing throughout the rest of the year in successive four week long seasons separated by two weeks each with only six Houseguests going in. What do you think of this new concept?"

"I love it," Morgan answers. "It's a quick, fun...bite size, actually, game. Four weeks is long but it's not nine weeks like it was for us or the usual twelve to fourteen weeks the Houseguests are in there. And it's going all year round so everyone can have their fill of Big Brother every day. It'll definitely be interesting and I'll be watching, and I'd love to make some appearances at competitions and such."

"That would be great! We would love to have you," Julie says with a grin. "Now, everyone, that was Morgan Willett, the Winner of Big Brother: Over The Top! See you in two weeks here on CBS All Access with the first episode of the first season of Big Brother: Bite Size on December 16th! You'll meet the first six Houseguests and take a head first dive into the game. What twists are into store for this group of six? Stay tuned, and come back on December 16th to find out! This is Julie Chen with Morgan Willett outside of the Big Brother house. Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N: Third person present. That was sort of weird to write, but like I said, this story is all about me pushing away my comfort zones.**

 **So I need two girls and two boys. I'm going to have a guy of my own and a friend of mine has already taken one of the girls. Here is the form. Please be realistic. I want fully fleshed characters and flawed characters. No one that enters the Big Brother house is amazing at everything.**

 _ **HOUSEGUEST**_

 _ **Name: (You can do whatever you please. Simple and common is good, but I like any names, and wacky ones can be fun.)**_

 _ **Age: (Age range: 21-70. While most Houseguests tend to be 40 and younger, you can send me old Granny Bedelia with 7 cats, 3 kids, and 9 grandchildren :D)**_

 _ **Town of Residence (USA):**_

 _ **Occupation (no farmers in Chicago and no stock market brokers in rural Kansas):**_

 _ **Birth date:**_

 _ **Appearance (realistic. DIVERSITY!):**_

 _ **Types of things they normally wear (give me at least three outfits):**_

 _ **Sexuality:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Town of Birth:**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Friends:**_

 _ **Significant Other?:**_

 _ **Children/Grandchildren?:**_

 _ **Schooling?:**_

 _ **Religious?:**_

 _ **How Much Big Brother Have They Watched (Ex: None, a couple of seasons, ALL OF IT TOO MANY TIMES xD):**_

 _ **Likes:**_

 _ **Dislikes:**_

 _ **BIG BROTHER GAME**_

 _ **Strategy:**_

 _ **Intelligence out of 10, 1 being terrible, 10 being literal genius among literal geniuses:**_

 _ **Strength out of 10, 1 being terrible, 10 being strongest person alive:**_

 _ **Speed out of 10, 1 being terrible, 10 being Usain Bolt:**_

 _ **Endurance out of 10, 1 being can't walk a foot without being out of breath, 10 being can run/stand for days on end:**_

 _ **Social Skills out of 10, 1 being literally will talk to no one during the entire game, 10 being so sociable and crafty that they could convince the other Houseguests that they are the reincarnation of Rachel Reilly:**_

 _ **Memorization out of 10, 1 being Dory from Finding Nemo, 10 being photographic memory:**_

 _ **Trustworthiness out of 10, 1 being cannot be trusted with ANYTHING, 10 being so trustworthy that they've never even told any secret to anyone:**_

 _ **Willingness to Betray out of 10, 1 being would NEVER EVER betray anyone even strangers, 10 being that they betray anyone within a mile's radius randomly:**_

 _ **Overall Competition Strength out of 10, 1 being they couldn't win a comp if everyone threw it to them, 10 being literally the best competitor to ever grace the sequestered property of Big Brother:**_

 _ **(Basically there should be no 1's or 10's for most of them xD)**_

 _ **Open to alliances?:**_

 _ **Open to showmances?:**_

 _ **Reason for wanting to win the game:**_

 _ **What they would do with the money:**_

 _ **How they would react to winning a competition:**_

 _ **How they would react to being sent home:**_

 _ **How they would react to being a Have-Not:**_

 _ **How far do you think they'll make it?: (First out, second out, third out, final 3, final 2, or winner?)**_

 **Once I get all of the Houseguests I'll start off with the introductions. Please get them in ASAP, and I might fill in more if I don't get them soon. I'm rather impatient xD Hopefully there won't be like only one person reading this.**

 **How this is going to be formatted is like so: Each of the first three weeks, there will be three episodes like there are for the actual TV show. One will be the tail end of the HOH and nominations, the second will be the Veto competition, and the third will be the eviction and start of the next HOH. For the fourth week, there will be one chapter for the final 3-part HOH competition, another of the jury members, the three previous evictees and the last season's winner, in this case Morgan Willett, discussing the final 3, and then a third finale episode where at the beginning the final HOH evicts a Houseguest of their choice before facing the jury of the four evictees and previous season's winner. You guys reading will act as the previous year's winner, and at the end I will put up a poll for the final three. Whoever receives the most votes will be the one the previous season's winner votes for; they're almost like a disguised America's Vote.**

 **I'm very excited about this and want to get started ASAP, so if you could send your Houseguests over in a jiffy that would be splendid. Hopefully this little experiment will work out well, but if not, then that's alright. I stepped out of my comfort zone and tested new waters.**

 **Sorry if the writing was a little choppy or unusual for me. Like I've said, experimentation. I'm not yet comfortable with 3rd person and it might be a couple of chapters before I really hit my groove with this type of writing.**

 **Please leave a review on what you think! :D**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Tracee**


	2. Alison Grodner's Notes

**_THE NOTES OF THE PRODUCER, ALISON GRODNER_**

 _Houseguests:_

 _Female # One: Nevada Averette, 26, Landscaper, From Colorado Springs, Colorado {maiakenn}_

 _Male # One: Ash Izetta, 27, School Librarian, From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania {DamBaudelaires}_

 _Female # Two: Valerie Clinton, 26, Fashion Designer, From NYC, New York {BirkaranDaReader}_

 _Male # Two: Rolan Meurer, 28, Nurse, From Los Angeles, California {LokiThisIsMadness}_

 _Female # Three: Cecelia Sanchez, 24, Law Firm Intern, From NYC, New York {Illuminating Spirit}_

 _Male # Three: Caleb McGibbons, 21, Child Care Worker, From Houston, Texas {IVolunteerAsAuthor}_

 _. . ._

 ** _*SPOILERS AHEAD*_**

 ** _**PROCEED WITH CAUTION**_**

 ** _***SUMMARY OF ENTIRE SEASON***_**

 ** _**SUMMARY OF COMPETITIONS**  
_**

 ** _*SUMMARY OF WINS*_**

 _Week One_

 _HOH Competition: Welcome To Candyland_

 _HOH Winner: Valerie Clinton_

 _Nominees: Nevada Averette & Rolan Meurer_

 _Envelope 1 Finder/Reward/Punishment: Nevada Averette/can name nominee if someone comes off of the block/disadvantage in Week 2 veto_

 _Envelope 2 Finder/Reward/Punishment: Cecelia Sanchez/Hawaiian Vacation/Hawaiian Hula Dancer Unitard_

 _Have-Have Not Competition: TBA_

 _Have Nots: TBA_

 _Veto Participants: Everyone_

 _Veto Competition: TBA_

 _Veto Winner: TBA  
_

 _Veto Ceremony: TBA  
_

 _Final Nominees: TBA  
_

 _Evictee: TBA_

 _Votes: TBA_

 _Week Two_

 _HOH Competition: TBA_

 _HOH Winner: TBA_

 _Nominees: TBA  
_

 _Envelope 1 Finder/Reward/Punishment: TBA_

 _Envelope 2 Finder/Reward/Punishment: TBA_

 _Have-Have Not Competition: TBA_

 _Have Nots: TBA_

 _Veto Participants: Everyone_

 _Veto Competition: TBA_

 _Veto Winner: TBA  
_

 _Veto Ceremony: TBA  
_

 _Final Nominees: TBA  
_

 _Evictee: TBA_

 _Votes: TBA_

 _Week Three_

 _HOH Competition: TBA_

 _HOH Winner: TBA_

 _Nominees: TBA  
_

 _Envelope 1 Finder/Reward/Punishment: TBA_

 _Envelope 2 Finder/Reward/Punishment: TBA_

 _Have-Have Not Competition: TBA_

 _Have Nots: TBA_

 _Veto Participants: Everyone_

 _Veto Competition: TBA_

 _Veto Winner: TBA  
_

 _Veto Ceremony: TBA  
_

 _Final Nominees: TBA  
_

 _Evictee: TBA_

 _Votes: TBA_

 _Week Four_

 _First Part HOH Competition: TBA_

 _First Part HOH Winner: TBA_

 _Second Part HOH Competition: TBA_

 _Second Part HOH Winner: TBA_

 _Final HOH Competition: TBA_

 _Final HOH Winner: TBA_

 _Evictee: TBA  
_

 _Final Two: TBA  
_

 _Winner: TBA_

 _Who Voted For Who: TBA_


	3. Welcome Houseguests!

**A/N: Here we have it, the inaugural episode of Big Brother: Bite Size! Thanks to everyone who submitted, and I hope you all stick around for this (hopefully) crazy ride of a season! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **7:00 P.M.**_

 ** _Day 1_**

 _ **Stage Outside the Big Brother House**_

 _ **Julie Chen, Host**_

The crowd roars as the camera pans across the stage to focus on Julie Chen. Dressed in a navy cocktail dress with a pretty golden bracelet around her wrist and a golden necklace with an opal pendant around her neck, Julie looks stunning, yet her warm, amiable smile shows that she isn't mean or cruel. Behind her is a miniature set of bleachers, where six people can stand. Julie grins wider when the camera focuses on her, and steps towards the camera.

"Good evening, America. Today is the first ever episode of Big Brother: Bite Size, and you'll be meeting your Houseguests soon!" The crowds cheer excitedly, and once they quiet down, Julie continues. "Before I bring them out, however, let's look at them when they found out they would be entering the house!" The crowd murmurs exuberantly as the stage fades away and the audience is shown the first Houseguest in their hometown.

* * *

 _ **3:42 P.M.**_

 _ **1 Day Before Start of Season**_

 _ **Colorado Springs, Colorado**_

 _ **Nevada Averette, 26, Landscaper and Houseguest**_

Nevada sits on the green John Deere riding lawn mower, scissoring over the huge lawns of the mansion where her prominent landscaping agency is employing her today. She seems to take great satisfaction in her work, and she's dressed in tan pants and a striped white and red shirt. She perfectly leaves the grass mowed nicely, the shimmering, sliced down stalks of grass waving in the wind, stubby like they are supposed to be. The sun beats down on her dark skin and her tractor-like mower, almost like a grass zamboni, just smaller. Soon her job is done, and she rides over to the trailer on the driveway to the house. She rides the riding mower up the ramp into the trailer. She flips off the engine once she's driven inside of the trailer, and she hops off. She puts on a pair of burlap gloves and a big pallet of flowers to plant in the flower beds where several of her co workers are working when she stops short. She gasps, and gently sets the pallet down before hastily pushing apart the leaves and pink buds of the flowers to reveal a glossy white key bearing her name in big blocky black letters on it: _NEVADA._ It was her key to the Big Brother: Bite Size house, her key to entering the house and possibly winning the $150,000 grand prize at the end of the show if she was chosen as the winner. If she made it to finale night and placed second, at least she would get $15,000. Even that would help her buy an apartment so she could move out of her parents' house and have her own place in Denver, right by her agency's main office.

Everyone stops working when they see Nevada jumping up and down, and two of her friends, Juan and Darlene, excitedly hug her with their muddy hands. She doesn't mind, and they all celebrate together, yelling and jumping around.

"Watch out, Big Brother! Nevada Averette is coming your way, and _nothing_ will stop me from getting that fifteen hundred thousand dollar prize!" The other landscapers cheer in affirmation, and she pumps her fist in the air before freaking out some more.

"Oh wait! I have to go pack!" Nevada starts laughing as she barrels towards her car to drive home. "How long do I have?! Seriously, only an hour?! That is how long it will take me to get home from here! Oh, nevermind!" Laughing, she slides into her car and she drives home excitedly.

* * *

 _ **1:22 P.M.**_

 _ **1 Day Before Start of Season**_

 ** _Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_**

 ** _Ash Izetta, 27, School Librarian and Houseguest_**

The glass doors into Washington High School's massive library swing open, and the camera shot zooms in on the big, round wooden librarian's desk in the center of the huge, two story room. Bookshelves line the walls, filled with bunches of books of all shapes, sizes, colors, and subjects, and several students mill around, looking through books or putting them away, others sitting at the computers and working on school work. At the librarian's desk, an older woman with graying hair and a younger man with rich auburn hair in a bob-like cut. The older woman laughs at a joke the younger man tells as they sort through a stack of returned books. The man with the auburn hair, Ash Izetta, stands, carrying the stack of books in his hands over to the book cart where all the books that need to be put back on the shelves sit. As he orders the books on the cart by topic and author's last name alphabetically, one of the books falls open in his hands as he is putting it in the cart. A glossy white key bearing the name _ASH_ boldly slips out onto the blue-green carpet, and Ash picks it up slowly with one hand, the other hand over his mouth in shock. Once he has the key in his hand he starts laughing, and then he is cheering. Everyone in the library looks at him but he doesn't seem to mind. He runs over to his co worker, the older lady. Her name tag reads _Marion._

"Marion, Marion! I'm going to be on Big Brother: Bite Size!" her cheers.

"Hush, Ash!" Marion whispers. "You're in the library!" Marion softly chuckles as Ash's cheeks burn bright red.

"Sorry everyone!" Ash whispers loudly before turning to Marion and doing a little dance, chanting quietly, "I made it!" Then Ash suddenly stops dancing, gasping. He quickly grabs his tote filled with a water bottle, car keys, and some other work things and starts pounding out the door.

"See you later, Marion!" Ash yells, forgetting about being quiet. "I only have an hour to pack!"

* * *

 _ **4:51 P.M.**_

 _ **1 Day Before Start of Season**_

 _ **New York City, New York**_

 _ **Valerie Clinton, 26, Fashion Designer and Houseguest**_

On the busy streets of the Big Apple, the camera focuses in on a huge high end fashion boutique. In flowy red neon letters above the glass doors into the boutique, the words _La Rochesse_ flash brightly, attracting customers. Mannequins dressed in beautiful dresses, skirts, and the like are in the windows, and there is a decent flow of people in and out of the one of a kind clothing store. The cameras sweep through the doors, through the people milling about the racks of expensive yet beautiful clothing, past the check out counter, into the back room. Several large drafting tables along with dozens of mannequins and hundreds of notebooks, colored pencils, and bolts of fabric reside in the area, and a half a dozen fashion designers move about the room. One of them, a younger woman with bright blue eyes and long brown hair with a red streak in it sits at one of the drafting tables, sketching a new dress with different shades of purple colored pencils. When scribbles in the last touch and then starts inspecting the bolts of cloth on the expansive racks on one of the walls. She's dressed in a beautiful satin blue shirt and a pretty pink skirt she bought from her own workplace; all the workers wear clothing from the boutique. The girl, Valerie Clinton, sifts through several bolts of lavender and fuchsia fabrics. When she pulls one out, a glossy white key slips out and clatters on the tile at her feet. She gasps, sliding the bolt of lavender fabric back onto the rack before bending down and picking up the key, stroking her finger across her name, _VALERIE._

"Guys! GUYS!" Valerie shrieks, and everyone stops working. "MELANIE COME HERE!" Valerie yells at her best friend as she prances around. Melanie and her other fellow designers flock around her, and she hugs them all exuberantly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going on Big Brother! OH MY GOSH!" she cheers, and her co workers congratulate her once again. Then Valerie stops in her tracks.

"I only have an hour to pack, don't I? Oh, what will I bring!?" Everyone's chuckling as Valerie flees from the design room, through the body of the _La Rochesse_ and onto the avenues to go to her apartment, debating out loud what she will bring to the Big Brother house.

* * *

 ** _3:10 P.M._**

 ** _1 Day Before Start of Season_**

 ** _Los Angeles, California_**

 ** _Rolan Meurer, 28, Nurse and Houseguest_**

The cameras do a sweep of the front entrance of the Kindred Hospital in Los Angeles. A few patients and workers walk in and out, and the cameras go inside the grand hospital. Past the receptionist desks the cameras go into an elevator and ride up to one of the higher floors. The doors open into one of the normal care wards. A few doctors and nurses go from room to room, greeting patients and checking in on them, and sometimes giving them medicine or doing more thorough check ins. The cameras follow a younger man, a nurse, about his duties. He does not notice them. He walks into one of the rooms. The patient has just been released, all healthy. The bed is unmade and there is trash on the floor. He sweeps up the garbage, and as he bundles up the sheets to put them in the dirty linens basket, he feels something hard and sort of sharp poking his hands in the bundle of sheets. He unravels them, and gasps loudly when the shiny white key, bearing the name _ROLAN,_ lays there in front of him. He starts hyperventilating, and his hands shake as he pulls out his phone and calls his husband, Matt.

"Matt, Matt, MATT I MADE IT ON BIG BROTHER: BITE SIZE!" Rolan screams into the phone, and his husband screeches insanely on the other end. Rolan starts laughing, and he tries to stop shaking but he cannot. He's just too excited.

"This is all you've ever wanted Rolan!" Matt shouts on the other end of the phone. Rolan just nods. A doctor comes into the room, asking if everything is alright. She had heard the commotion of Rolan celebrating.

"I made it on Big Brother, Dr. Kim! Now excuse me, I have an hour to pack! See you guys in four weeks!" Rolan sprints out of the room, and Dr. Kim whispers, "I love Big Brother! I wonder how he'll do..."

* * *

 _ **2:53 P.M.**_

 _ **1 Day Before Start of Season**_

 _ **New York City, New York**_

 _ **Cecelia Sanchez, 24, Law Firm Intern and Houseguest**_

The cameras start outside a massive building of glass and steel, the name _Blanch Law Co._ in brass letters shining in the afternoon sunlight. People walk in and out of the revolving glass doors, and the cameras enter the building, finding an elevator and riding up a couple of floors. The doors ding open, and the cameras walk out into the heart of a busy office. People walk back and forth with legal documents and stacks of papers or books, talking on the phone or shouting to a co worker across the room. The cameras sweep the room before heading over to the break room. Two older men sit at one of the tables eating late lunches and talking about a case, a paper with all the information on it between them. A young girl, and intern, stands by the coffee pot in the back of the room, filling up a mug with coffee for someone else, but she keeps eyeing the paper the men are discussing, reading it for herself. Once the mug is filled, she lifts the mug and carries it out of the break room and to an office near the break room. She's dressed in a nice red blouse with a dark gray pencil skirt, and her long, sleek black hair and tan skin look nice with that outfit. She sets the mug of coffee down on the desk in the office, but no one is inside. She looks at the desk and sees a shimmering white key on it, the name _CECELIA_ shining on it brightly in bold black letters. She gasps, and snatches up the key.

"Am I seriously on Big Brother?!" she inquires aloud.

"Yeah, you are," her boss says, grinning; the office she stands in is his. "You'll still have your internship when you come back. Now, go win fifteen hundred thousand dollars Ms. Sanchez, and have fun!" her boss shouts.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hannon! I cannot believe this!" Cecelia does a little dance around the office before walking out. She spots her best friend and fellow intern, Melissa, and yells, running to her and hugging her. "I made it! I MADE IT!" They dance around and hug again, and other people working in the office gently congratulate the young girl, smiling at her and shaking her hand.

"Oh, I need to go pack!" She races off, and Melissa giggles as her friend races off.

* * *

 _ **6:11 P.M.**_

 _ **1 Day Before Start of Season**_

 ** _Houston, Texas_**

 ** _Caleb McGibbons, 21, Child Care Worker and Houseguest_**

The cameras zoom in on the entrance of a nice brick chruch. A bell tolls in the steeple and the glass doors swing open as well dressed people, chattering quietly, walk out of the church. The cameras go inside the church to show a young man walking from one of the pews along with an older woman, his mother, and two younger men, his younger brothers. They wave to a man, Caleb's father, who is at the front of the church, cleaning up. He is the pastor, after all. Caleb and the rest of the McGibbons family exit the church and walk out to the parking lot of the church. Caleb reaches the car first, unlocking it with the car key. The car beeps loudly, and as Caleb opens the passenger side door, he finds a glossy white key sitting on the black leather seat. Caleb puts his hand to his mouth in shock, and his face sloiwly breaks into an exhilirated grin as he turns around to look at his family.

"I'm going into the Big Brother house!" he exclaims, and he hugs his mother excitedly before pulling out his phone and dialing his girlfriend, Jenna. The phone rings for a moment before Jenna picks up on the other end. "Hello, Caleb!"

"JENNA JENNA I MADE IT IN!"

There's just screams on the other end, and Caleb laughs happily before he realizes he only has an hour to pack. Then he hops in the car with his family, and they drive out of the parking lot towards their house, the screams of Jenna still coming from Caleb's phone.

* * *

 _ **7:07 P.M.**_

 _ **Day 1**_

 _ **Stage Outside Big Brother House**_

 _ **Julie Chen, Host**_

"Well, everyone, let's welcome our Houseguests! Come on out Nevada, Ash, Valerie, Rolan, Cecelia, and Caleb!" Everyone roars and claps as the six Houseguests walk out one by one and take their places on the bleachers behind Julie. She smiles at all of them.

"Welcome, Houseguests!" There is a chorus of "Hello, Julie!"'s from the Houseguests.

"Now, everyone, go into the House!" Julie shouts, and the crowd yells eagerly again as the six adults hop off of the bleachers and run over to the door into the Big Brother house. Rolan heaves it open and all of them pour in. Nevada is the last one in, and she pulls the door shut behind her firmly. Big Brother: Bite Size has truly begun in earnest, and no one knew how it would turn out.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that was enjoyable and you got a flavor of each Houseguest! Please drop a review if you can about what you think :)**

 **What do you think of everyone so far? Who's your favorite or least favorite? Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter will be the first HOH. :D**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Tracee**


	4. Episode 1: Trouble in Candyland

**A/N: Here is the Houseguests getting to know one another and the first HOH competition! If you missed it, Caleb (IVolunteerAsAuthor) has joined us and has submitted himself under the name Caleb McGibbons to be a houseguest! Caleb is taking the place of my filler, Jadon, who was going to end up going home first. Caleb's intro has been added, go read it and tell me what you think. Now everyone really has to be afraid, for there isn't the equivalent of a Bloodbath in this story any longer! XD Enjoy :)**

 **P.S. While I know things don't usually move this fast and aren't usually this close together, but each episode will be as follows**

 **Episode 1 of Week _: HOH and nominations, Day 1 and 2 of that week**

 **Episode 2 of Week _: Have Not and Veto, Days 3, 4, and 5 of that week**

 **Episode 3 of Week _: Eviction, Days 6 and 7 of that week.**

 **P.P.S. This is waaaaaaaaaay longer than I thought it would be xD sorry! most other chapters shouldn't be this long?**

* * *

 _ **7:08 P.M.**_

 _ **Day 1**_

 _ **Entrance**_

 ** _Nevada, Ash, Valerie, Rolan, Cecelia, and Caleb_**

The Houseguests run into the house. Valerie lets out a high pitched whoop and dances around, and takes Cecelia's hands and swings her around happily. Nevada hops around a little in excitement, and Rolan is shaking; he cannot believe that he's made it in the house. Caleb is grinning, and Ash is trying to stay calm and collected but he can't resist the urge to freak out, and he shakes about a bit to get out the excited jitters. Everyone shakes hands or hugs and tells each other their names, but everyone is talking so fast and moving around so much that no one really catches anyone else's name.

 _Caleb's DR: I couldn't believe I was actually in the house!_

"Let's check out the house!" Valerie shouts, adjusting her duffel over her shoulder. Everyone follows her as she walks into the living room.

The theme of the house this year has been proclaimed to be Candyland. The TV screen has images of gumdrops dancing on it, and the couches and eviction chairs are in pastel pink and purple, and different types of candy enlarged and made of plastic dangle from the ceiling. The wallpaper in the living room is sparkly and rough in a pastel blue color. There are three bedrooms; two normal bedrooms, and the Have Not room. The Have Not room is locked until after the first Have Not competition, but the other rooms are fair game. There is two beds in the first room and three beds in the second room. The first room is decorated in rainbow colors, and fake Skittles cover the ceiling. The pillows are huge, puffy Skittles, and the bed sheets have rainbows all over them. The wallpaper is rainbow colored as well, and the whole room is bright and loud and bold, perfect for some of the Houseguests.

 _Nevada's DR: The house is_ _candy!_ _Oh gosh, I'm just going to be hungry all day! *chuckles*_

"It's the Skittles room!" Cecelia exclaims, setting her bag down on one of the beds. Valerie quickly sets her bag down on the other, and Ash, Rolan, Nevada, and Caleb walk into the other room. The room seems like a chocolate lover's paradise. Everything is milky chocolate brown, and the room smells of cocoa. The sheets look like huge Hershey's bars and the pillows look like big Twix and Milky Way bars, and the wallpaper is M&Ms. Caleb and Rolan set down their stuff on their own beds, and Ash and Nevada place their bags on the same bed. It doesn't really matter; after the HOH competition later in the day, someone will be in the HOH room, and after that two others will be in the ominous Have Not room, so beds aren't really important right now.

The Houseguests walk through the living room and into the kitchen. Everything is covered with sugary, glossy coatings and it looks like a gingerbread house exploded and covered the entire kitchen. The seats and island and counter look like they're made of gingerbread, and while the appliances are stainless steel, they have a sparkly sugar finish to them. The wallpaper here looks like the walls of a gingerbread house, and there's plenty of candy in the kitchen even though food is normally stored in storage. They then head down the hallway, peeking their heads into the room halfway on the hall between the kitchen and the bathroom. The room is all pastel pink, and the furniture is puffy, looking like spun sugar. It's the cotton candy room. There's even a cotton candy maker in the room. Everyone's starting to get hungry with all of this candy around.

 _Valerie's DR: Just living here, I'm going to gain twenty pounds! Ha!_

After leaving the Cotton Candy room, the Houseguests walk into the bathroom, which has a licorice theme. Everything is red and black, and the wallpaper looks like licorice. The frame of the mirror also looks like it is licorice. There is also several accessories around the room made of fake licorice. The Houseguests then head up the spiral staircase to the HOH room on the top floor. The spiral staircase is covered in strings of popcorn and peppermints. Once they walk across the balcony to the HOH room, they find it locked. However, they do sit on the sitting area on the balcony, where two love seats and two solo chairs sit around a glass table with a chess board on it. Everything is soft and cushy and white and looks like it is made of frosting. The Houseguests sit in the frosting area for a moment, overlooking the living room and gazing upon their new home in wonder, taking it all in. Then Caleb spots the bottles of champagne in the ice bucket on the table in the living room, and says, "Let's go down to the living room and get to know each other!" Everyone nods in agreement, and they all walk down the staircase and into the living room, where they will have the traditional meet and greet session.

They gather in the living room and stand around the table. Nevada pops off the cork and pours the champagne into the glasses that Rolan picks up for her as the others cheer happily. They pass out the champagne, and sip at it for a moment, relishing the taste and the feeling of being in the house, before Ash speaks up. "Should we go around and say names, ages, jobs, and cities?"

"Sure," Valerie says confidently. "I'll start. I'm Valerie Clinton, 26 years young, and I'm a fashion designer living in the Big Apple!" Everyone cheers, and Cecelia is up next.

"I'm Cecelia Sanchez, I am 24 years old, and I'm a law firm intern, and I'm also from New York City!" The next person shares things about themselves.

"Hi, I'm Caleb McGibbons. I'm 21, and I'm a child care worker and a worship leader at my church. I'm from Houston, Texas." He looks to the man next to him.

"You're from Houston? Sorta like Morgan Willett! Ha! But anyway, I'm Rolan Meurer, I am 28 years old, and I am a nurse and a proud husband and father living right here in Los Angeles, California!" Everyone claps as Nevada stops sipping from her flute of champagne.

"I'm Nevada Averette, I'm 26, I'm a landscaper, and I live in Colorado Springs, Colorado currently!" Everyone nods in thought and turns to the last Houseguest.

"Hello guys, I'm Ash Izetta. I have 27 years under my belt, and I'm a school librarian in Philly."

Everyone sips from their flutes of champagne and they chatter for a little bit longer until the screen flashes with light and Julie appears. Everyone gasps and smiles, sitting down on the couch and setting their empty or half full flutes on the table.

"Hello, Julie!" everyone shouts.

"Hello, Houseguests," Julie says with a huge smile. "I'm here to tell you that your first HOH competition is in two hours. With such a short season, competitions are more vital than ever, so you might want to weigh your options more carefully between throwing it or going for the win. Goodnight Houseguests, and see you soon. We have plenty of twists up our belt for this inaugural season of Big Brother: Bite Size!" The Houseguests cheer as Julie's face disappears. Soon enough they stand up and disperse. Cecelia and Valerie head to the Skittles room to unpack; Caleb does the same in the Chocolate room. Meanwhile, Rolan, Ash, and Nevada keeping exploring the house and soaking in their new environment.

 _Rolan's DR: This season should be amazing. With the new shorter length and decreased amount of Houseguests along with the twist ahead, this should be an interesting Big Brother for sure and a good kick off to the Bite Size series._

* * *

 ** _7:45 P.M._**

 ** _Day 1_**

 ** _Skittles Bedroom_**

 ** _Cecelia and Valerie_**

Valerie and Cecelia sit down on the two beds in the Skittles room and unzip their duffels. They pull out some things and look at them. They aren't unpacking; odds are that within a day or two one or neither of them will be sleeping in this room. They do look through their bags, however, just to check that they have everything. Valerie pulls out her makeup bag, a big shiny pink clutch. She pulls out some lipstick and a jar of clear nail polish before she stops short, gasping. She empties out her entire makeup bag onto the bed and searches through the mound of cosmetics, dismayed.

"I left my curling iron at home!" Valerie yelps. She buries her face in her hands.

 _Valerie's DR: I checked my bag four times! How did I forget it!? No idea!_

"It's okay, I brought mine. You can use it too," Cecelia murmurs, pulling out her glossy white curling iron. Valerie hops off of her bed and slides onto Cecelia's and inspects the curling iron with a cursory look before smiling and looking up at Cecelia.

"Thanks!" she says, and she and Cecelia start talking about their cosmetics and eventually their conversation moves past eye shadow and hair brushes. Valerie lays back on the bad and Cecelia sits with her legs crossed on the foot of the bed.

"You went to law school, then, since you're a lawn intern?" Valerie inquires, staring at Cecelia with her arms behind her head.

"I'm in between college and high school right now," Cecelia says. "I took some years off and then I'm doing the internship before I head to law school. I'm going to start working after the show to make more money for school, and I hope I can win this to help fund my education, get a better place to live, and I'd also put a good chunk of it in my savings account. Why are you here?"

"I've watched the show _forever._ I'm a huge super fan and I've always wanted to win and be on the show. I've watched every season several times. And, also, like you must know, living in NYC is seriously expensive, especially in the nice neighborhood I live in with my bestie Melanie. I want to take Melanie and her brother Mason on a good vacation somewhere. It would be a blast."

 _Valerie's DR: I almost feel guilty. I'm just a super fan; Cecelia actually has actual goals she'll accomplish with her money. But I am on Big Brother! I am not going to squander this once in a lifetime experience over silly guilt! It's just a game; the money is just the reward for winning the game. The game isn't just about the money, at least not to me. I don't know how everyone else feels about that, however. Cecelia seems to maybe just be in it for the money, but I won't judge her for that. There is a reason that there is the money prize; to get people to have a reason to play hard._

"Yeah, I live in this run down little apartment that I can only afford 'cuz my parents are giving me a few hundred dollars a month until I start law school is earnest next fall. I wish I lived somewhere nicer, but oh well, I'd need to quit my internship to get a real job, and I need to stay on this internship until college starts up so the schools will see my application and see I already have about a year's worth of experience."

"That makes sense. My dad pulled some strings with his friends to get me my fashion design job," Valerie replies. "I guess I don't really need the money; my dad's pretty rich and if I had to I could go plead for some money from him. But winning the show's always been my dream, you know? Ever since I was a kid I've wanted to be on Big Brother. While I never thought it would be something called Big Brother: Bite Size, it's still Big Brother. I still cannot believe that I am here, in this house. I keep wanting to pinch myself; it feels almost too good to be true."

"Yeah," Cecelia murmurs. "So, um...this feels way too early, but I guess this is pretty much the first three or four weeks of a normal season rolled into one. You're nice and I'm guessing you'll be a strong competitor. Wanna team up?"

 _Cecelia's DR: Valerie and I just click. I'm happy to have found someone I get along with already._

Valerie smiles. "Of course! I've always wanted to make a ride or die with someone on the first day, and you were the only one that I thought I could do that with. Caleb seems nice but I just wasn't feeling him, same with Rolan and Ash, and Nevada seems too unpredictable."

"So, a ride or die? I guess I'm just not realizing how short this will be compared to all the others," Cecelia murmurs.

 _Valerie's DR: This is the perfect duo. The lawyer and the fashion designer, taking on the world._

"What should be call ourselves?"

"Curling Irons," Valerie hisses with a grin, and the two girls, newly christened the Curling Irons, laugh as they sit on their bed.

* * *

 ** _8:12 P.M._**

 ** _Day 1_**

 ** _Kitchen_**

 ** _Rolan, Nevada, and Ash_**

In the kitchen, Rolan, Nevada, and Ash have gathered. Having gotten their fill of exploring the house a second time, they've gotten the rooms down, and the excitement from entering the house is starting to wear off a little bit. With so few people, everyone is less flustered and by this point everyone knows almost everyone else's names, though of course no one has everyone down quite yet. These three walk into the kitchen. Nevada opens the fridge and pulls out a container with pineapple, and she sits down at the counter where Rolan and Ash have settled. They sit there quietly, and the only sound is Nevada eating.

"I can't believe I am really here," Rolan whispers, more to himself than anything, but Nevada speedily replies.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm here. I dunno why they picked a landscaper girl like me to be on this show. Some people say I'm spitfire or fun or stuff like that, but to me I just seem normal, you know? Like, I'm just in total shock that they picked me."

"Same," Ash replies, grabbing a piece of pineapple out of Nevada's container. "I'm just the bookworm librarian from Philly. I'm just an obscure young kid growing into his own, and I never thought I'd ever come under consideration."

 _Ash's DR: It's really a wonder to be here. Thanks everyone watching the feeds, you're the coolest!_

"I always knew I'd be on here some day," Rolan says, staring at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. "I was starting to doubt my dream would ever come true, but here I am today. It's just so amazing. Usually I'm more spontaneous and comical and stuff, but I'm just in a state of shock."

"Agreed," Nevada and Ash say at the same exact time, and all three of them start chuckling after they both also shout, "JINX!" at the same time. After the laughter subsides, Nevada puts the pineapple back, and plants herself on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Rolan stands and goes into the fridge, just looking over its contents, and Ash remains seated, inspecting his fingernails.

"Thanks for watching, feeders," Ash murmurs as he drags his eyes away from his hands and looks at the cameras. "I hope you like what you see, because you'll be seeing the three for us for a while I'm sure."

"You saying you think we're gonna all make it to Finale night?" Rolan asks with a brow raised.

 _Rolan's DR: I was a bit skeptical at fist. Ash was trying to set up the framework of an alliance. You can't make good alliances this early in the game. But I guess with how short this season is, no rules from past seasons really apply. It might be the best strategy to form an alliance off the bat. Who knows?! We're the guinea pigs, it's the first time they've tried this format out. We'll see how it goes._

"Why not?" Ash replies. "I dunno, just trying to play up America."

"I don't think it's that outlandish of an idea," Nevada says, turning to the guys. "We're a good mix. Ash, you seem like a more mental player, don't get me wrong, that's great, but you can also do physical stuff to. Rolan, you know this game backwards and forwards and are a social guy. And I'm the fire and the pizzaz and I can win competitions. My lacrosse teams in high school and college were some of the best in the country. I'm real competitive and physical, and I have the social aspect, too. And I can deal with those girls, they seem pretty catty to me."

"You make a good point," Rolan replied. "We'll see how the cards fall."

 _Nevada's DR: We'd make a great alliance. We have a great combination of skills. Ash seems on board, but Rolan seems reluctant. That's okay. We've only been in the house for a couple of hours. We'll talk for real after the HOH._

Rolan wanders off to the Chocolate room to go grab one of his things, and Ash and Nevada sit down in the living room with some food and talk about their homes. They get to know each other better, and they get along great. Only time will tell if these new connections will solidify into an alliance.

* * *

 ** _9:03 P.M._**

 ** _Day 1_**

 ** _Bathroom_**

 ** _Valerie and Caleb_**

Caleb walks into the bathroom with his toiletry bag full of things like his shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair gel. He puts his bag on the black and red counter that seems to be inlaid with a licorice-like pattern. He pulls out some of his things and arranges them in the drawers of the bathroom vanity. Valerie sits on the cushioned bench-like piece of furniture that hugs the back wall of the bathroom. She's fixing her makeup, and Caleb sits down across from her. She looks up and smiles quickly before returning to her work, adding more mascara to her eyelashes.

 _Caleb's DR: Factions are already forming in the house and I'm not in either of them. I'll either end up being the go between or floater that lasts for a couple of weeks while the alliances battle it out, or more likely, the first casuality, eliminating the guy that has no allegiance so they can get down to the real business of alliance vs. alliance, the pure strategy and drama stuff that this show is made of. I need to get in on one of these alliances, and Valerie and Cecelia are the more...predictable girls in the house in my opinion. I'm good with girls like that. I'm not going to flirt or anything; my girlfriend Jenna wouldn't like that. No, I'll just cozy up to them, be nice and kind and funny and slip into their alliance. Valerie seems like a comp beast; it'll be good to have her on my side._

"How are you?" Caleb asks after a minute. "Still jittery?"

"Yeah, totally, and I'm freaking out again. I was just calming down, and now the HOH is in less than a half hour...ugh!" Valerie chuckles softly to herself, and Caleb smiles warmly as Valerie sets down her tube of mascara. "Does this look good?"

"Yeah, it's great!" Caleb says with a flashy smile. Valerie does an eyelash flutter and grins.

 _Valerie's DR: Caleb's really nice and he's sorta cute. I wonder if he's taken?_

 _Caleb's DR: I'm sorry Jenna. I'm not flirting. If it seems like I am, I don't mean it honey. *smiles widely*_

Caleb and Valerie converse for a little while longer, and then Caleb breaches the subject of alliances.

"So, have you got any alliances yet?" he asks. He cringes at the too obvious question, but Valerie doesn't seem to mind.

"Well...I wasn't going to tell anyone, but you seem like a really nice dude. Cecelia and I have an alliance, and I think we would be open to incorporating a third member if you are interested. You don't have to, just an offer."

"I'll let it sit. We'll see." Caleb then slides out into the kitchen and checks the clock and then goes back into the bathroom.

"It's almost 9:30, Valerie. Let's wait by the door." Valerie nods, standing up and following Caleb out to the doors where the other four Houseguests are already waiting. Nevada and Ash talk animatedly, Rolan standing next to Ash and talking quietly with Cecelia, getting to know her a bit. When Valerie and Caleb approach, however, Cecelia walks away from Rolan, quickly saying goodbye before walking over to her ally and possible ally.

 _Rolan's DR: I can't believe she just walked off like that. Seems like someone's already made an alliance; I can already see the rifts forming._

 _Ash's DR: Nevada and I are getting along really well. Even if Rolan decides to duck out on a possible alliance with us, I think I can count and the two of us being allies in the days to come. We'll see what happens, but us two are getting along really great._

The clock strikes 9:30, and the six Houseguests walk out into the yard.

* * *

 ** _9:30 P.M._**

 ** _Day 1_**

 ** _Yard_**

 ** _Nevada, Ash, Valerie, Rolan, Cecelia, and Caleb_**

 ** _First HOH Competition_**

The Houseguests walk out into the yard, and are met by an assault to their senses. The entire backyard is painted in a rainbow of pastel candy colors, and the air smells of sugar. The doors out to the yard are framed by two huge candy canes, and the six Houseguests stand on the pad right in front of the doors that has the word _START_ written on it in huge white letters.

Throughout the length of the backyard, a long game board, similar to the Candyland board game, with two dozen spaces to advance across. Twenty four squares from the start is another huge pad with the word _FINISH_ on it. Right next to the finish pad is a pedestal with the key to the HOH room on it.

 _Caleb's DR: The backyard was crazy. I had no idea what was going to happen._

Cecelia takes the card about the competition from a small pedestal next to the starting pad, and reads the directions of the very first competition ever of Big Brother: Bite Size to her fellow houseguests, who all listen intently.

"Welcome to the first HOH competition! Today, your goal is to advance across the spaces to the finish spot. To "roll the dice", you with throw the big plastic dice we have supplied at the six targets at the far end of the backyard. The biggest target is an advancement of one, and the smallest target is an advancement of six, and all those in between, as they increase in size, increase in worth. If you miss the targets, you do not advance. Once you advance your certain number of spaces, look at the space beneath you. All spaces except for four are a bright pastel color; they are safe. If you land on a red square, however, you have to go all the way back to the very beginning of the game board. The first person to reach the Finish pad is the first HOH ever of Big Brother: Bite Size! Who's ready to play _Welcome To Candyland?!"_ Cecelia informs. The Houseguests cheer, and then they line up in the order that they were shown in the Introductory Pieces (Nevada, Ash, Valerie, Rolan, Cecelia, and Caleb). Nevada grabs the dice, and chucks it at the four space. It hits the target, and Nevada hops forward four blocks. Ash is up next, and he throws his dice. He aims at the six targets, but it curves and clips the five target. He advances five spaces and finds himself on a red space (the red spaces are the fifth, twelfth, fourteenth, and twenty first spaces). Ash goes back to the start as Valerie steps up and whips the dice at the six target and hits it straight on. She strides forward to the sixth space, grinning coldly. Rolan throws his, and it hits the two target. Cecelia throws hers in the direction of the targets but is off and misses them completely. Caleb throws his hard, and suddenly a huge gust of wind blows through and throws his dice of course so it does not even hit one of the targets. Half of the Houseguests are still on start, while the other half is on the game board.

 _Valerie's DR: This is almost a bit of luck, doing well. The wind and the red squares are the variables. But you also have to be good at aiming and throwing, and I am good at that stuff. That's why I'm at the lead._

Nevada goes for her second turn, and manages to hit the three target and advances to the seventh space. Ash aims for the second target and manages to hit it square on, and he jumps forward and stands on the second space next to Rolan. Valerie sees that the twelfth place is a red space, so she aims at the fifth target. Her aim is a bit off, and the dice hits the fourth target, so Valerie advances four spaces. Rolan chucks it at random again, and hits the one target. Cecelia throws again and comes close to hitting the second target but misses. She stamps her foot in frustration as Caleb lobs the dice and manages to hit the three target, and moves to the third space and stands next to Rolan. It is now the third round, and Nevada takes the dice from Caleb.

 _Cecelia's DR: I cannot believe how well everyone else is doing! I haven't even hit a target yet for God's sake!_

Nevada throws her dice hard, and hits the six target in the center. She skips forward six steps, sandwiched between the two red spaces of 12 and 14. Ash throws his dice and hits the four target hard, advancing to the sixth space. Valerie is up next, and she manages to hit the five target, barely nicking it. She steps forward onto the fifteenth space, two ahead of Nevada. Those two women seem to be dominating the competition thus far. Rolan makes a showing, however, whipping the dice as he steps up next. He hits the six target straight on and advances to the ninth space. Cecelia takes the dice next, and the dice hits the two space. Cecelia celebrates a little as she hops forward to the second space. Caleb is the last one to go a third time, and he manages to hit the three target, advancing to sixth space where Ash stands. Nevada takes the dice again for the fourth round.

A sharp gust of wind blows through the backyard, throwing Nevada's dice off course from its path towards the 6. It spirals through the air, and collides with the one target. Nevada, furious, steps onto the red fourteenth square and storms all the way back to the beginning. Valerie grins happily; she's six spaces ahead of everyone. Ash takes the dice, frowning as Nevada walks past him and then steps on the start pad, an ugly frown on her face. He throws the dice and hits the third target again, advancing to the ninth space where Rolan stands. Valerie takes the dice and chucks it, hitting the five target and advancing to the twentieth space. The only person who might be able to catch Valerie if she doesn't mess up is Rolan, but he's all the way back at space nine. He manages to throw the dice well, and he hits the sixth target once again. He jumps forward to the fifteenth space, narrowing his eyes at Valerie. Cecelia goes next. Only two spaces from the start, she knows she won't be winning, but she knows Valerie has a good lead, so she feels safe. She lobs the dice randomly and it misses.

 _Rolan's DR: It's sorta suspicious that Cecelia pretty much started throwing the comp even more after Valerie got really far ahead, on the twentieth space I think it was. They've gotta have an alliance. Maybe I better consider Nevada and Ash's offer..._

Caleb goes next. He also feels pretty comfortable with Valerie as the HOH, but he doesn't want to see like he's throwing it. He throws it, purposefully "messing up" his throw mid throw so it hits the first target. He curses softly under his breath as he walks onto the seventh space, keeping his small smile hidden. Caleb passes the dice off to Nevada where she stands on the start space. The fifth round begins as Nevada, fuming, throws her dice.

The dice hits the sixth space smack in the center, and Nevada storms forward six spaces. Ash goes next, and hits the four target this time. He moves ahead to the thirteenth square. Then the dice is passed off to a grinning Valerie.

 _Valerie's DR: I knew I had it in the bag._

Making a show of it, Valerie twirls around and underhand tosses the dice at the five target. It nicks the bottom, and Valerie prances forward the other four spaces and lands right on the FINISH space with a victorious cheer. The classic Big Brother music that plays when a competition is won fills the air as Valerie jumps up and down, smiling and shouting in excitement. She grabs the HOH key necklace off of the pedestal and pulls it over her head before running over to Cecelia and hugging her tight. She also hugs Caleb, who pretends to ask a little surprised.

 _Valerie's DR: I did it, baby! First HOH ever of Big Brother: Bite Size! *holds up HOH key to her face and whoops loudly*_

 _Caleb's DR: Valerie might be a super fan, but she's not keeping her alliances on the down low. I think I might have picked the wrong side. But, at least for this week, I am safe unless something horrible happens. Valerie seems to like me well enough._

Rolan, Nevada, and Ash all congratulate Valerie, and she just shakes their hands quickly before dancing around some more with Cecelia.

 _Nevada's DR: I dunno why but I feel like Valerie's gonna come after me. This isn't just the usual BB paranoia. I was right up there with her until the stupid wind knocked my dice to the one target and I had to go ALL THE WAY BACK to the start. Ugh. Everyone else except myself performed averagely. If I was Valerie, I'd be putting myself on the block tomorrow at the nomination ceremony._

 _Ash's DR: I guess this isn't the best outcome for me. Rolan and Nevada are a bit more...noticeable than myself? They both were more threatening in the competition, for sure. I should be okay unless one of them makes a good deal with her._

 _Rolan's DR: I planned on laying low this first HOH, but Valerie is the last person I wanted to win. I sort of broke out the big guns at the end there. I'm probably gonna go up; she's going to think I'm a competition beast. I just sort of wanted Nevada to win, she likes me better than anyone else in the house does._

The Houseguests head inside, and the screen is just the empty Candyland game board for a moment before the cameras return inside along with the Houseguests to see how the aftermath of this competition will play out.

* * *

 ** _7:22 A.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Kitchen_**

 ** _Valerie, Cecelia, and Caleb_**

In the morning after the HOH competition, Valerie wakes up first. She's usually an early riser back at home, and she is excited to get to see the HOH room and to see all of the other Houseguests coming to her with deals and arguments of why they shouldn't go up. She sits down at the counter in the kitchen as the coffeepot makes her morning brew. When the machine beeps, telling her the coffee was done, she shuffles over to the coffeepot and pours a mug of the coffee. As she sits back down at the counter and sips her coffee slowly, a blanket from her bed hugged tight around her shoulders, Cecelia stumbles into the kitchen and pours some coffee for herself out of the coffee pot. The two new friends start chatting as Cecelia leans against the island. Caleb wakes up a couple of minutes later and starts making himself toast, popping two pieces of bread into the toaster. Nevada, Rolan, and Ash are still asleep.

"So," Valerie mutters. "Cecelia, Caleb wants in into the alliance. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, totally! We need to have it 3 versus 3, and it will be better for the next HOH if we have 2 versus 2 instead of just me versus 3," Cecelia replies. "Welcome, Caleb McGibbons, to the Curling Irons!" The three of them shake hands and laugh. As they draw back from the new alliance handshake they've just invented, they hear noises from the bedrooms, and Rolan ambles out, rubbing his eyes and yawning. All talk of the Curling Iron alliance fades away, and everyone starts talking about trivial chatter as Nevada and Ash wake up as well within the following half hour.

 _Caleb's DR: Can't go back now. I've made my choice; I know Rolan heard us. There's already a rift._

 _Rolan's DR: I gotta take Nevada and Ash up on their alliance offer now. I might be the third wheel, but I need an alliance. Valerie, Caleb, and Cecelia are all teamed up now, and Ash and Nevada, even if they haven't made an official alliance, are a ride or die pair. Not a showmance, just good friends already. I didn't think there was going to be this big of a division already with such a small group of people, but I guess this happens almost every season, doesn't it?_

* * *

 ** _11:36 A.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _HOH Room_**

 ** _Valerie, Rolan, Nevada, Caleb, Cecelia, and Ash_**

Near noon, Valerie prances out of the Diary Room with a huge grin on her face.

"Who's ready to see my HOH room?!" Valerie shouts excitedly, hopping from foot to foot. Everyone gets up from where they're positioned and follow Valerie up the spiral staircase to the second floor. Caleb climbs out of his bed in the Chocolate Room, Cecelia runs out of the Bathroom where she's been fixing her eye shadow, and Rolan, Nevada, and Ash come in from where they've been hanging out in the pool. The yard has been cleared of the _Welcome to Candyland_ HOH competition, and now the yard is normal, with the workout area, the sitting area, the pool and hot tub, the pool table, the hammock, and the laundry machines open to the Houseguests. Everyone gathers around the door into the HOH room as Valerie slids the key into the door knob and fiddles around with it until the door unlocks. Valerie nudges the door open, nerves coursing through her.

 _Valerie's DR: I just couldn't wait to see what the room was like, but I was so nervous I didn't open it that fast._

The door swings open, and Valerie flicks on the light switch to reveal a sleek, beautiful room. The room has donuts on the wallpaper, and donut pillows lay on the huge HOH bed, which has a bedspread with a sea of rainbow sprinkles on it. The fish tank is built into the headboard like from BB:18 and there are miniature donuts laid in the fish tank with the fish and the brightly colored corals. There are two ottomans that look like chocolate frosted donuts, and a big plush couch that looks like chocolate. There's also a table with donuts inlaid in it, and on that table is a big wicker basket with all of Valerie's favorite foods and other things she likes. There are also several pictures around the room, and everyone laughs as they view them.

"Oh, Valerie, is this your dad? He's pretty attractive for an older guy," Rolan says, pointing to a picture of an older white haired man and Valerie, probably a year or so younger, standing in front of a premiere club in Manhattan.

"Yeah, that's my dad," Valerie replies. She then points to another one of the pictures. "That's me as a baby, with my dad again. He adopted me; he was a single parent, and he raised me all on his own." She then moves onto the next picture. "This is me and my best friend, Melanie, and her twin brother Mason. We've been friends for like four years, since I started working at the boutique as a designer soon after Melanie started."

"Interesting," Caleb murmurs as Valerie heads over to the basket. She pulls out a t-shirt with the Mockingjay on it, grinning happily, along with some power bars, a sketchbook and colored pencils, a box of Skittles and a box of M&Ms, and...her curling iron! Cecelia and Valerie start laughing really hard, while everyone else just stands there awkwardly, not understanding why they are laughing.

"Inside joke," Valerie hiccups between laughter. "Thanks guys for coming up!"

"Bye, have fun up here," Nevada says emptily as she and Ash walk out swiftly, Rolan close behind. Cecelia sits down on one of the donut ottomans as Valerie collapses on the bed and folds her hands across her stomach. Caleb sits down on the couch, and they chat quietly about their lives back at home and make a few jokes as the other three head downstairs to the Chocolate bedroom.

* * *

 ** _1:10 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Chocolate Room_**

 ** _Nevada, Ash, and Rolan_**

The trio of Nevada, Ash, and Rolan tromp down the spiral staircase and breeze through the kitchen and living room before entering the Chocolate Room. After Valerie's HOH win the day prior, Caleb and Cecelia moved into the Skittles Room while Nevada, Ash, and Rolan took the three beds in the Chocolate Room. Rolan and Ash sit down on their beds, and Nevada lays down on the chocolate brown carpet, pulling a blanket over herself. They all are quiet for a moment, Nevada staring at the ceiling, Rolan fixing the sheets of his bed, and Ash inspecting the state of his nails.

"I accept your offer," Rolan says out of the blue. Both Nevada and Ash quickly look over at him, intrigued.

"Hmm?" Nevada asks, propping herself up on her elbows.

"You guys were talking about an alliance yesterday. I'm in. It's painfully obvious that the three of them are in cahoots. They're not even trying to hide it; they're intoxicated with their power. We need to gang up against them. They'll probably put me and one of you up later tonight. We'll have to figure out how we're all going to stick around this week, right?"

"Whoa, slow down. First, let's put first things first," Nevada breaks in. "What should our alliance name be?"

The three of them mull it over a bit, popping out ideas here and there but not finding anything.

"How about Odders? To stay around this week we'll have to fight the odds. I don't know, it's sorta stupid."

"Not really, I sort of like it. How about the Stats? It sounds more...professional?"

"Stats it is!" Nevada chimes in, and the three of them shake hard on the alliance.

 _Nevada's DR: This is good. While one of us is most likely going home this week, probably definitely is, whichever two stay can shake up the house and wrench the power out of the other alliance's hands. I can't believe how fast the rift is forming already._

"Now, down to business," Rolan grunts. "One of us needs to win the Veto for sure. Best case scenario is that whoever is not on the block wins and can take down one of the others that are up. Then Valerie has to put up Caleb or Cecelia."

"And we can slam them out of the house," Nevada replies. "Ash and I were talking about that earlier, I had the same idea. It's the only way all three of us survive this week. So, who do we want to stay off of the block?"

"I should probably go up," Ash mutters. "I'm probably the weakest physical competitor here, and they usually don't do mental comps in the first week, ya know? But even if we try to get me and one of you to go up, they won't listen. Valerie's a superfan. She knows that she needs to neutralize the other strong physical threats she's not aligned with, you two. The only way I go up is if I blow up or something or I volunteer to be a pawn and Valerie actually decides to put me up and try to backdoor whichever of you doesn't go up. But yeah, there's little chance I'll go up."

"We can still go talk to her," Rolan says.

"Yeah," Nevada murmurs. "Who's gonna go first?"

* * *

 ** _2:26 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _HOH Room_**

 ** _Nevada and Valerie_**

Valerie lays alone on her bed. Cecelia's gone out to the poolside to tan and nap, and Caleb is eating a late lunch down in the kitchen at the counter. Valerie looks at the screens on the wall and watches her friends relax and eat. She sees Nevada rise from her position on the floor of the Chocolate Room. Nevada and her friend, Ash, have been talking for a while; Rolan dozed off a bit ago. Nevada shuffles out of the bedroom and walks through the living room. She stops in the kitchen and grabs a piece of fruit. She greets Caleb as she eats the orange, and when she's done a few minutes later she tromps up the spiral staircase and walks over to the HOH room. Valerie smiles, and opens the door just as Nevada reaches her hand to knock.

"Come on in," Valerie says with a small smile. Nevada walks into the HOH room and sits down on the couch which is facing the big plush HOH bed. She smiles, a cursory thing, at Valerie as she settles in. Valerie props herself up on the bed.

"So, I'm a straight shooter. I bet you can tell that. I'm here to make a deal," Nevada murmurs. "You keep Rolan off the block and put Ash up with me. He's more of a threat than he seems. I also know I'm going up no matter what."

"That's not true. We can spin a deal. Membership's free into my alliance," Valerie says matter of factly with a wry smile on her face.

"I know we're not going to get along," Nevada replies bluntly. Valerie's face sours. "I know you're going to put me up. Don't play bullshit games with me. I'm not going to run around the truth with you and make some crap deal. I'm going up. Okay. Just say it to my face next time." Valerie looks sort of appalled as Nevada stands and storms out of the room, cheeks flushed.

 _Valerie's DR: She's rude. I_ was _going to put her up no matter what, but still. What a bitch._

 _Nevada's DR: I wasn't popular in high school. I didn't take the gossipy, dance-around-the-truth crap of the "cool" kids. I said it how it was, and I still do that today. I'm a no bullshit girl. If you're gonna throw lies at me, I'm gonna throw 'em right back at you and shove 'em down your throat._

* * *

 ** _2:51 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _HOH Room_**

 ** _Caleb and Valerie_**

Caleb enters the HOH bedroom soon after Nevada stomps out. He collapses on the bed next to Valerie and they lay there in silence for a moment. Caleb waits for Valerie to start the conversation, and she does so with an immense sigh of frustration.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asks, turning over so he's laying on his side and looking into Valerie's eyes.

 _Caleb's DR: I need to connect with these girls. I chose my side. While I might not be 100% loyal to them, they're my only allies at this point, so I can't act like I don't want to be with them. They're strong and Valerie's tenacious and competitive, and Cecelia's smart and witty and loyal. They're a good pair to be with. I think Nevada's just scaring the crap out of all of us, to be honest._

"Nevada's already being a queen ass b%$#h. I didn't want to have to deal with asshats like her in this house," Valerie growls.

 _Valerie's DR: It's nice Caleb cares. I think we made the right decision putting him in. He'll be our second vote to send Nevada's fat ass packing._

"Just take a deep breath," Caleb replies calmly. "You have all the power this week, Val. You're in charge; she should be begging for her life in this game. We can send her packing. Don't freak yourself out. Just keep it cool."

 _Caleb's DR: I'd honestly rather see Nevada stay over Rolan or Ash for my personal game. Nevada and Valerie can get in a cat fight and throw punches at each other and get each other basically eliminated, and then I can align with someone like Rolan and make it to the end. I'm not making it to the end with either of these girls I don't think unless the other isn't at the end as well. It's too early to screw up my alliance, however, sadly._

"Yeah, I know, I just gotta calm down." Valerie takes a deep breath in and waits for more people to come to her spinning deals.

* * *

 ** _2:59 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Chocolate Room_**

 ** _Ash and Nevada_**

Ash and Nevada sit on the floor of the Chocolate Room, playing with a stack of cards Nevada brought with her into the house. There isn't necessarily any rule against it, just no one's ever tried it. But Ash and Nevada are both good poker players, and their games of Rummy Infinity are already becoming highlights in the live feeds, and people are keeping track of the wins, just as Ash and Nevada.

"You know, however gets the most points before we get to the end should win the game itself," Nevada says as she shuffles the cards, feeling them snap out of her fingertips and fall into a perfect pile on the ground.

"You're saying we're going to the very end together?" Ash asks as Nevada deals.

"Why, of course. I was going to propose a final two deal after I smashed your ass in Rummy. I was expecting you would be more receptive to my offer after your emotional state was wrecked." Nevada chuckles as she deals the last card, and Ash just sighs and rolls his eyes as Nevada flips over the first card in the remaining stack. A six of hearts. Ash goes first, and triumphantly takes the six of hearts from the discard and splays out three sixes (the ones of hearts, spades, and diamonds) on the ground in front of him. He then discards an eight of clubs and sits back as Nevada plays.

"I'm in for sure. Besides Rolan you're the only person in here that's...made an effort to connect with me? And you're Nevada f%^#ing Averette, so like hell yeah. so we're going to try and send Rolan out of here this week?" Ash inquires as Nevada draws from the pile and then discards a five of hearts.

"I guess so. Maybe we'll get some sort of miracle, ya know? Expect the unexpected, Ash," Nevada replies, saying the last part in her best imitation of Julie Chen's smooth voice. They both laugh as Ash takes the five of hearts and discards a ten of spades. Nevada snatches up the ten of spades, and then puts down a straight of the nine, ten, jack, and queen of spades. Ash just huffs.

"Well, you better not whomp me too hard in this game, or I might become too annoyed to work with you," Ash smirks quietly as he draws from the pile and discards a two of hearts. The game continues on, the two new friends with a Final Two deal and possibly 4 weeks of Rummy Infinity happier than ever.

 _Nevada's DR: Ash is a great guy. This isn't romantic or anything, don't worry! Ha ha ha, yeah, I think the only showmance this year is gonna be onesided Valeb! Yeah, start shipping it, Valerie's got it bad for him. But anyway, Ash and I balance each other out. He's quieter and smarter than me and is a better listener, while I'm louder and more physical and a better talker and social player. A good combo._

 _Ash's DR: Nevada and I are going to go suuuuuuuper far. If Rolan has to go this week, so be it, I guess. He's still out ally, but Nevada is my ride or die at this point. Watch out, America. It's gonna be Ash Izetta and Nevada Averette in the Final Two. After that, it's fair play._

* * *

 ** _3:41 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _HOH Room_**

 ** _Valerie and Rolan_**

Rolan walks up the spiral staircase. Valerie, alone in her HOH room, is filing her nails. She glances up at the screen and sees Rolan approaching. She quickly finishes filing her nails and then launches herself off of the bed and opens the door after Rolan raps on the door twice in quick succession.

"Come on in," Valerie says with a thin lipped smile.

 _Valerie's DR: I'm less enthusiastic for more deal spinning after the tirade Nevada went on when she was on here. She really presses my buttons, and I know it's stupid and all, but some people just don't get along, and Nevada and I are some of those people. I just don't want to talk to anyone that's friends with her. I don't want Rolan up here, I don't want Ash up here, and I definitely don't want Nevada back up here. I don't need them bothering me._

Rolan sits down on the couch and cracks a big, warm smile. "How are you doing, Valerie? Enjoying the room?"

"Yeah, it's great!" Valerie replies happily, playing along. "So, you worried about the nominations tonight?"

"Well, not worried per se, more...apprehensive? I just don't want to be the first to go home. I'm a huge superfan."

"I am too!" Valerie says with a smile. "Well, if you go up, I'm sorry. It's just the way it is."

 _Rolan's DR: Aaaaaand I'm probably going up. This girl cannot cover her tracks, can she? She's not playing smart. One of her allies better win next week or she's going home right after one of us Stats leaves. She might have gotten the privilege of winning the first ever BB:Bite Size HOH comp ever, but I'm not going to give her the privilege of winning the first season. HELL no._

 _Valerie's DR: I don't think he suspects a thing? Well, he would have to be pretty stupid to think he's not going up. Maybe he's that stupid or he's a good actor. Probably the latter. I'm never the best reader of character or lying._

* * *

 ** _3:56 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Frosting Balcony_**

 ** _Nevada and Caleb_**

Caleb is sitting alone on the balcony, on the Frosting sitting area of it, perched on one of the love seats. He looks at the chess board before him; it's all made of translucent black and clear glass. Valerie doesn't know how to play and Cecelia does but she claims she wants to stay outside. Really she just wants to spend time with Valerie, Caleb thinks, who's traveled outside to sunbathe. He sits with his head in his hands in front of the chessboard, playing with one of the black bishops. He enjoys chess. Not his favorite thing, but it's already the second day and the excitement of entering the house is starting to wear off.

Nevada spots Caleb hunched over the chessboard from the kitchen where she's washing dishes. She walks upstairs and sits down across from him.

 _Nevada's DR: Caleb looked put out. Rolan and I are probably the targets this week which leaves our only option for all of us to stay being Ash winning veto. Caleb looked put out, though. Maybe Ash winning veto wasn't our only choice. Maybe we could coerce Caleb into putting himself up as a pawn or something. At least try to get his vote to keep me if I end up on the chopping block on eviction night._

"Need a friend? I love chess," Nevada says with a genuine smile, sitting down in the other love seat.

"Black or white?" Caleb asks, smiling a little.

"White," Nevada replies instantly.

"Good. I usually play black," Caleb mutters. Nevada makes the first move and pushes one of her pawns two spaces forward. Caleb does the same. As their game continues, Nevada starts up a light conversation.

"Got a girl or guy back at home?" Nevada asks quietly as she moves one of her pawns to block the advance of Caleb's bishop and save one of her better pieces. Caleb looks over the board for a moment and then looks up at Nevada.

"Yeah, I've got a girlfriend named Jenna," Caleb murmurs, moving his rook forward.

"Valerie's advances must me mind boggling then," Nevada chuckles.

"Yeah, sometimes she isn't the most...perceptive of things?"

"I get what ya mean."

 _Caleb's DR: Nevada's pretty nice and she knows how to play chess. I don't see Val's problem with her. Probably a girl drama thing, or maybe it's just Val._

 _Nevada's DR: I think I made some progress. Not like I flipped him to our side, but Rome wasn't built in a day._

* * *

 ** _4:11 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _HOH Room_**

 ** _Valerie and Ash_**

Valerie steps out of the shower. She's spent the past hour out at the pool, and now she's just finished rinsing out the chlorine and the sun screen. She wrings out her hair and the towel dries her body before she pulls out the outfit she'll wear for the nomination ceremony, a shorter dark blue dress with white gems along the edge of the skirt. She does a little twirl, and grabs her makeup kit. She's supposed to go meet Cecelia down in the bathroom and they'll help each other put on their makeup for the nominations. However, she sees movement on the screens; Ash Izetta's coming to visit her.

Valerie sighs, but plasters on a smile and opens the door, welcoming Ash in. "Hello, Ash!" Valerie chimes as Ash walks through the door.

"Hey Valerie. I know you're heading down to get ready for the nominations, so I won't take too long. I just wanted to see how the nominations are going and if you need anything at all from me. I'm open ears for any deals."

"I think you're good, Ash," Valerie says quickly. "Now, excuse me, I gotta go." Valerie walks out of the HOH room, leaving Ash sitting there with a sour look on his face. He stands with a disgruntled sigh and walks out.

 _Ash's DR: That's incredibly rude. I just...seriously? I can see why Nevada can't stand her._

 _Valerie's DR: They already know what's gonna happen. They know Ash probably isn't going up. Why does he have to come bother me still then?_

* * *

 ** _4:44 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Yard_**

 ** _Ash and Rolan_**

Ash and Rolan sit outside on one of the couches in the yard. It has a sprinkle pattern on it like all the other couches and chairs in the sitting area of the yard. Ash sits on one of the chairs, nursing a cup of ice water, while Rolan munches on a banana, sitting on a couch across from the chair Ash sits in.

"How you feeling?" Ash asks.

"I'm going up," Rolan murmurs. "We all know Nevada's going up, and Valerie was really sugar sweet fake with me. She isn't a very good liar in my opinion. She thinks she is, I think, however. I don't really know, I just don't care for her."

"Same," Ash mutters. "She literally said two sentences pretty much to me when I went to chat with her about nominations before she shoved past me to run downstairs and play Barbie with Cecelia. I know we might not be allies or anything, but you can't even give me the time of day without getting antsy?! This isn't fricking school, Valerie. Just because we're not the 'cool' kids like you and your little girlfriend doesn't mean you can't talk to us. At least Caleb's alright, you know? Maybe we can get him to switch over next week."

"You think Nevada's going home?" Rolan asks.

"I would love if she stayed, and if we found a way for us all to stay, but if I don't win the veto, one of us is going home. And if Nevada's left on the block, it's going to be her. I love her, but she's loud mouthed and fiery and she doesn't take their bullshit. They're gonna get her out as fast as they can. Besides Valerie, she's the most menacing threat in the house, so to them she _is_ the biggest threat, just like Valerie's the biggest threat to us."

"That is true," Rolan replies. "I really hate to say this, but if she goes out this week I might be okay with it. Then we can stick together and do a ride or die situation. And I bet once Nevada's gone and maybe one of the other girls, we can flip Caleb over to our side."

"Yeah," Ash says blankly, sighing. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

 _Ash's DR: I hate talking like this but Nevada is most likely to go home if she doesn't win Veto. I need to check all sides and make sure everything's good._

 _Rolan's DR: I don't want to be the villain but I almost want Nevada to go home. If Nevada goes home this week, I won't be the third wheel; I'll actually have a ride or die with Ash, and it will be true and real. Any deal I make with him at this point will be trumped by whatever deal he's already made with Nevada, 'cuz I know they've got to have made one by now. I'm just going to have to wait it out._

* * *

 ** _6:21 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Bathroom_**

 ** _Valerie and Cecelia_**

Valerie and Cecelia sit in the bathroom, helping each other put on their finishing touches. Valerie combs Cecelia's hair while the girl checks over her freshly painted nails; they're bright red. Valerie finishes brushing out Cecelia's glossy near black hair, and they're pretty much set for the nomination ceremony. As Cecelia's nails dry, the two sit on the cushioned bench in the bathroom and talk.

"So, who's going up?" Cecelia whispers. Nevada and Rolan are eating together in the kitchen, and Ash is getting cotton candy out of the cotton candy machine in the Cotton Candy Room. Caleb's up in the HOH room getting some good shut eye in the huge, cushy bed.

"Nevada is for sure," Valerie murmurs. "I don't know about Rolan and Ash. Rolan seems to be the stronger player and he's a super fan, too, but he's nice and I think the easiest to flip to our side. Ash seems to be weaker but he seemed to be holding back at the first comp. Also, Ash is Nevada's bestie so why not put the two headed monster up? Ash is pissed at me as well. There's pros and cons to both. Rolan's the strategic decision but Ash is the emotional decision."

"Play with your head, Valerie, not your heart," Cecelia warns quietly before standing up. "I'm going to go get a snack from the storage room. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," Valerie replies. Cecelia leaves, and Valerie sinks back into the cushioned, raised bench, sighing.

 _Cecelia's DR: I hope Valerie makes the right decision. She already really dislikes Nevada, and, from association, Ash. Rolan's the better bet, though. Nevada and Rolan are the two strongest players in the house besides her. If she puts both of them up, at least one of them will go home for sure. It's the best game move, and I hope Valerie has it in her to play with her brain and leave her emotions out of the equation._

 _Valerie's DR: I don't know what to do. Help!_

* * *

 ** _7:05 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Cotton Candy Room_**

 ** _Caleb and Cecelia_**

Caleb and Cecelia both decide to try out the cotton candy machine. After whipping up their own airy sugary confections, they nibble at the sweet spun sugar fluff balls, holding onto the paper cones the cotton candy is stuffed into tightly. As they eat, Caleb breaches the subject of nominations.

"So, do we know how this is going to turn out?" Caleb inquires.

"Nevada's going up," Cecelia replies. "Valerie's undecided between Ash and Rolan. She doesn't like Ash, but I tried to tell her that she should put up Rolan; it is the more sensible game move, don't you agree, Caleb?"

"Yeah. Rolan is the more threatening player. That way you get out either Nevada or Rolan. While we'd rather have Nevada go, either way you take out a strong competitor. We can even take the veto and keep the noms the same and then all of the power is in our hands, and they'll have to make deals like crazy to stay in this house. And they won't go to Valerie. They'll have to come to us."

"That sounds good," Cecelia murmurs. "I think we did well by allying with Valerie. She's a good competitor and she's a bigger target. She might be a bit unreliable and unpredictable and crazy, but aren't we all?"

"Preach, sista," Caleb smirks with a small smile before he takes another bite of his cotton candy.

 _Caleb's DR: We'll see what Valerie decides to do soon enough. Will she play with her head or her heart?_

* * *

 ** _8:00 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Nomination Ceremony In Kitchen_**

 ** _Rolan, Nevada, Caleb, Cecelia, Ash, and Valerie_**

Valerie takes the wheel up to the HOH room, and grabs the bag with the six Houseguests' keys inside. She drapes hers around her neck, and then sits down and looks at the keys one by one. She slips three into the small revolving circular box, the lazy susan. She then slides the two other keys into the nomination block. It's an old school thing; they haven't done keys in years, but production decided to bring it back for Bite Size to bring some nostalgia to the season, some familiarity in the new, unexplored landscape of the new game. Valerie walks down the spiral staircase with the lazy susan in her arms. Nevada, Caleb, Rolan, Cecelia, and Ash sit at the dining room table, and Valerie walks over to them and sets the lazy susan holding three keys down in the center of the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will begin by pulling the first key. That person is safe." Valerie pulls the first key. "Cecelia, you are safe."

"Thank you, Val," Cecelia mutters with a small smile as she pulls out the next key. "Caleb, you are safe."

"Thanks," Caleb says with a grin as he swirls around the lazy susan. He draws out the last key. "Ash, you are safe." Caleb smiles wider as he reads Ash's name.

"Thank you," Ash mutters quietly.

"I have nominated you, Nevada, and you, Rolan, for eviction. Nevada, you're a strong player and an emotional girl. We just don't get along and you're a big threat to my game. Rolan, you're also a strong competitor and you also know this game inside and out. I respect both of your abilities but if I keep both of you around, I'm not going to win this game. This nomination ceremony is adjourned."

 _Cecelia's DR: That went well! Thank god she didn't put up Ash and went with her brain._

 _Ash's DR: I feel sort of guilty being off the block, and stressed, too. Now it's up to me to get us all through this week, and I don't know if I'll perform well under pressure._

 _Valerie's DR: I hope I did the right thing. I did do the right thing. My speech was good, wasn't it?_

 _Rolan's DR: I knew it. Girl wouldn't talk straight to me. I can't be the first one to go home._

 _Caleb's DR: She went with the plan. Good Valerie. I feel sort of strange, but she basically is a tool to me in this game. She has some strange crush on me, but I'm dating Jenna, and Valerie just needs to back off. I might flip if she keeps it up._

 _Nevada's DR: You awakened the beast, Valerie Clinton. Prepare for her wrath._

* * *

 ** _HOH: Valerie Clinton_**

 ** _Nominated for Eviction: Nevada Averette & Rolan Meurer_**

 ** _Currently Safe: Cecelia Sanchez, Ash Izetta, & Caleb McGibbons_**

* * *

 ** _Alliances:_**

 ** _Curling Irons: Cecelia Sanchez, Valerie Clinton, & Caleb McGibbons_**

 ** _Stats: Ash Izetta, Rolan Meurer, & Nevada Averette_**

 ** _Rummy: Ash Izetta & Nevada Averette_**

* * *

 ** _Next Episode:_**

 ** _A Reinvented Have & Have Not Competition..._**

 ** _The First Ever Veto of Big Brother: Bite Size..._**

 ** _The Possibly Game-Changing Veto Ceremony..._**

 ** _And a Twist That Will Shock the House And Change Everyone's Game This Season..._**

* * *

 **A/N: That was way too long. xD That's why this update took so long, not because of difficulty of writing really, but just because I don't know when to stop and I wrote too damn much! XD that was nearly 12,000 words!**

 **I know that this is moving fast with alliances and all, but I find it believable people would already be forming solid alliances in such a short game. They might not all trust each other, but they're making alliances to survive at least.**

 **I was considering breaking it up into two episodes, but I just thought that would be too much. I dunno. I guess this was just longer especially since there was the whole intro part that was a good 1,000-1,500 words that won't be there next chapter or any of the other chapters. Also, as we get less Houseguests left in the house, it will get shorter. Damn, I could never handle a full 13-16 Houseguests XD**

 **I hope this was enjoyable and I hope you liked seeing the Houseguests already scrambling to take sides. This will be a fun season, and I hope I have some fun surprises and twists in store to mess around with all of you! XD**

 **Please review thoroughly! This was a lot and I want to hear all you've gotta say! I don't want to be pushy or anything but I put a lot of time and effort into this and I'd appreciate a longer review than normal on this episode. :D**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Tracee**


	5. Episode 2 Part 1: Do You Like Twists?

**A/N: Welcome to the second episode! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm going to try and make this one shorter! XD**

 **I'm doing these in smaller segments now so we can get these out faster and so you guys can have more to read. Writing them in smaller chunks also helps motivate to write them more; when I have less laid out for me to write, I feel more motivated and pressured. This is how they'll be broken up.**

 **Episode 1 Part 1: HOH and its immediate aftermath**

 **Episode 1 Part 2: HOH's aftermath and noms**

 **Episode 2 Part 1: Noms aftermath and Envelope Challenge (you'll find out what this is this chapter hehe)**

 **Episode 2 Part 2: Aftermath of EC and Have-Have Not Competition**

 **Episode 2 Part 3: Veto picking, veto competition, and veto ceremony**

 **Episode 3: Eviction**

 **P.S. I made an opening sequence thing because I soo meant to do that last chapter but forgot. Also, all three of our girls are 5'8''. What a coincidence! xD**

* * *

 _The water on the screen, teal colored, ripples and explodes apart as a girl is shown. She has dark brown skin and glossy, curly black hair and piercing gray eyes. She's taller than the average woman and has a slender figure, and she's wearing a salmon colored romper. She puts one hand on her hip and uses the other to waggle her finger back and forth, smirking. The name_ _ **NEVADA**_ _circles around her feet._

 _The screen ripples again, and next up is a man. He has longer auburn hair in a bob cut, round brown eyes, and pale freckled skin. He's a little shorter than average and has a skinny figure, and he's wearing khakis and a nice red and white flannel dress shirt. He grins widely at the audience and waves a little. The name_ _ **ASH**_ _revolves around his feet._

 _Another ripple, and a second woman is shown. She has very long, straight brown hair with a slim red highlight in it. She has bright blue eyes and pale skin and is a little taller than most women. She has a curvy figure and wears a cute blue satin shirt with a flowy pink skirt. The woman grins widely and hops up and down in excitement as the name_ _ **VALERIE**_ _orbits her flailing feet._

 _The screen distorts again, droplets spraying everywhere, and then a second man is shown. He has shorter brown hair and round brown eyes and suntanned skin. He's average height and has a winning smile, and he's dressed in khakis and a white dress shirt. The man holds his chin in his hand and looks at the sky in contemplation for a moment before dissolving into giggles. The name_ _ **ROLAN**_ _swirls around his feet._

 _Another splash, and a third woman is shown on the screen. She is of Latina descent, and she has dark tan skin, long black hair, and round brown eyes. She's decently tall and is wearing a nice cornflower blue dress with a white pattern on it. She smiles happily at the camera and does a twirl, her knee length dress fanning out around her. She comes to a stop, and the name_ _ **CECELIA**_ _dances at her feet._

 _The final Houseguest appears after the screen ripples; it's the third man. He has dark brown hair gelled up so the front is pushed up but not super spiky. He also has brown eyes and white skin, and he's wearing jeans and a gray dress shirt. He smiles at the camera with his hands in his pockets, and then he shrugs good naturedly, grinning even wider. The name_ _ **CALEB**_ _prances at his feet._

 _Caleb fades and a 3-D dark blue house plops onto the screen, water spraying everywhere, with_ _ **BIG BROTHER: BITE SIZE 1**_ _spangled across it. The house twirls once and then comes to a stop, and the opening sequence fades away as the episode begins._

* * *

 _ **8:03 P.M.**_

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Yard_**

 ** _Nevada and Ash_**

"It's not like we didn't expect it, right?" Nevada sighs, sipping from her water cup. She and Ash are laying together on the hammock out in the yard. Ash has his hands folded across his stomach and he's staring silently at the sky, while Nevada curls herself awkwardly so she can get some water down her throat. Nevada sets down her water cup and puts herself back down next to Ash.

"Yeah," Ash mutters. "Just wish they'd talk to us, not be so volatile. The first week is supposed to be all happy and getting to know each other, and the person that usually goes out is just the one that annoys everyone. They're driving a wedge between everyone. Alliances are fine but to go so far in the first two days as to not even speak to members of the opposite alliance? That's just harsh."

"I haven't heard you speak that much ever!" Nevada chuckles, and Ash grins.

"Just wondering, do you have anyone special back home. I am NOT moving in for a showmance or anything, you know that. We've just talked about our professions and our homes and our families but we haven't talked about our love lives."

"I recently broke up with this girl named Addie. It's fine, though." Nevada quickly changes the subject, biting her lip. "So, any significant other for little Mr. Izetta here? Let me guess. She's short with platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes-"

"I haven't dated in like six or seven months," Ash cuts her off. "I just don't need anyone right now while I figure life out, I guess."

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from," Nevada replies, and then the two of them continue to chatter about their lives back home and failed past romances as they lay in the hammock, staring at the sky and laughing together.

* * *

 ** _8:34 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _HOH Room_**

 ** _Valerie, Caleb, and Cecelia_**

Valerie walks into the HOH room with a brilliant smile on her face. Cecelia sits down on the bed next to her, and Caleb wanders in a minute later, collapsing on the couch and pulling a plush brown blanket around himself.

"That went well," Caleb murmurs as he lies back and rests his head on a donut pillow.

"Very well," Valerie chuckles, looking over her nails. "One of them's going home, there's no doubt about it."

"The question's just which one," Cecelia interjects. "My vote would be to send Nevada home. She's a firecracker and she seems real dangerous. I don't feel comfortable keeping her around; we might not win HOH next week, and if she won I feel like she'd put myself and Valerie up."

"Yeah, and I'd be the replacement nominee if either of you came down," Caleb grunts. "She's gotta go, although Rolan would be a good alternative as well, you know? I think the one that shouldn't go this week is Ash. He's quiet and is the weakest on that side. No matter what, he should be our very last option."

"I agree," Valerie replies, nodding her head. "We could probably flip him if we get Nevada out this week; he and Rolan don't seem to be super close, and without Nevada he'd be a loner. Then we can snipe Rolan week two, take out Ash week three, and then it's fair play at the Final HOH and onwards."

"Sounds like a plan!" Cecelia chimes. "Final 3 deal, for reals?" She stretches out her hand.

"Sure," Caleb murmurs, sitting up and sticking out his hand to meet Cecelia's.

"Of course!" Valerie giggles, and she places her hand on top of Cecelia's and Caleb's. The three throw their hands up in the air, Cecelia and Valerie singing "CURLING IRONS!" while Caleb smiles sheepishly, still confused by the alliance name.

 _Caleb's DR: Like...why a curling iron. Why?!_

* * *

 ** _9:22 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Chocolate Room_**

 ** _Rolan and Nevada_**

The two nominees walk into their bedroom. Ash is already asleep under the covers, his soft snores drifting through the room. Valerie and Cecelia are out at the pool and Caleb's getting a night snack from storage. Rolan and Nevada walk into their room. Nevada grabs her sweats and quickly changes while Rolan slips into his bed. After her sweats are on, Nevada walks over to Rolan's bed and sits down on the floor next to it.

"So, I know it's getting late and you just want to go to bed, but I have a backup plan in case Ash doesn't get the Veto. It's not reliable, but I've already talked to Ash about it and he agrees it's the only way we're going to stay if he doesn't win. I've been spending time with Caleb and I can tell he's dissatisfied with his alliance. I think we could flip his vote if we promise to put up Barbie Numero Uno and Barbie Numero Dos on the block next week. Caleb has real sway over Valerie. I know she's not stupid, but...this is a longshot, mind you, but we're planning on spinning a lie that Cecelia tried forming an alliance with us. Valerie puts Cecelia up, bloop, and we're all safe and Valerie pretty much commits suicide by sending her little minion out of the house."

"That'll never work," Rolan chuckles.

"It's all we've got," Nevada sighs. "Goodnight, Rolan." Rolan buries himself in the covers and Nevada gets into her bed.

 _Nevada's DR: He could at least try to show some interest. It is his life in the house on the line after all._

 _Rolan's DR: Caleb not liking his alliance? Maybe we could pair up and it would be 2 vs. 2 vs. 2. I'd like that better than being a third wheel._

* * *

 ** _10:09 P.M._**

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Yard_**

 ** _Valerie and Cecelia_**

The two creators of the Curling Irons alliance sit in the pool with the heat on. It's cool out since it's nighttime, but they wanted to go into the pool and hang out. Valerie starts splashing Cecelia, and she giggles, splashing back. Eventually the two of them stop and float on their backs, staring at the starry night sky. There's a happy silence between the two of them as they drift through the pool on their backs.

"Do you think Caleb likes me?" Valerie asks out of the blue. "He's so cute."

"You do know he's got a girlfriend, right?" Cecelia replies, looking back at her friend, brow quirked in worry.

"I doubt she's watching. Doesn't he live in some rundown place in Texas?"

"He lives near Houston, one of the biggest cities in that state, Val. And why would where they live effect if she watches?"

Valerie pauses and twiddles her thumbs, embarrassed. "Never mind," Valerie hisses. "Are you sure he's taken?"

"Yes, Val. Her name's Jenna."

"Shoot."

 _Valerie's DR: Hi Jenna! *balls right hand into a fist, but doesn't think the camera can see it* Caleb's a real great guy! You're lucky!_

 _Cecelia's DR: Val is lovesick. Like, Caleb's nice, but...it's Caleb? And she is like five or six years older than him. And she's Valerie. And he's Caleb. You know what I mean? I guess not. That's okay. Already the house is doing weird stuff to me, haha!_

* * *

 ** _8:00 A.M._**

 ** _Day 3_**

 ** _Living Room Announcement_**

 ** _Nevada, Valerie, Ash, Caleb, Cecelia, Rolan, and Julie_**

"Houseguests!" Julie's voice rings through the house. "Please come to the living room for an announcement!"

Cecelia and Caleb, both still half asleep, stand up from the kitchen and sit down on the right couch. Valerie skips down and sits down next to them. Rolan, Nevada, and Ash climb out of their beds and groggily walk into the living room, Nevada and Rolan taking their spots on the eviction chairs, Ash sitting alone and hugging his knees to his chest on the left couch. They all stare up at the screen, and Julie's face appears.

"Good morning, Houseguests," Julie says warmly.

"Hello, Julie!" everyone replies with smiles.

"Hello. So, today, I am here to announce a whole new competition. This weekly competition will take place until the Final Three, when there will only be the Final HOH competitions. This new competition is called the Envelope Challenge. The basics of the challenge itself are very simple. Two envelopes are hidden around the house. At the end of this meeting, I will give you all one clue for each envelope. Then you must find them. Whoever finds the envelopes gets the prizes inside, the prizes will be revealed here in the living room in a ceremony after they've both been found. You cannot claim both envelopes even if you find both of them. They look exactly the same; there is no opening them prior to the ceremony to find out what is inside them. At the ceremony, the two Houseguests who found envelopes will open them. They each contain a prize and a drawback. One of the envelopes contains a pleasure prize, such as a vacation or a sum of money. The other contains a game advantage for that week only, such as some to help in a competition and the like. Each envelope also has a drawback, however. The envelopes containing the pleasure prizes like vacations will have a punishment like a unitard. The envelopes containing a game advantage for this week will have a disadvantage for the next week in some sort of competition. This is a lot to process, but basically if you would like a prize or a game advantage and are willing to take a hit next week or wear a unitard or complete a task this week, you should find the envelopes. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Julie!" everyone cheers.

 _Ash's DR: This is an interesting new competition. I wonder if there's anything to help us with our situation this week._

"Well then, here are your two clues. Here is the first one." Julie clears her throat. "You will find me under carnival clouds."

 _Nevada's DR: I know where that is. Everyone else looks confused but I KNOW that it's in the Cotton Candy Room._

"Here is your second clue for the other envelope. You will find me sleeping with the fishies."

 _Valerie's DR: That second envelope has to be in the pool!_

"Now, Houseguests. Ready, set, go!"

* * *

 ** _8:07 A.M._**

 ** _Day 3_**

 ** _Entire House: Envelope Search_**

 ** _Nevada, Valerie, Ash, Caleb, Cecelia, and Rolan_**

The Houseguests leap to their feet. Nevada is off like a bullet into the Cotton Candy Room. Caleb follows her half heartedly as she digs through the cotton candy machine and pulls out a big, glossy gray envelope with the letters and numbers _Envelope 1_. She cheers and dances around.

"You already found one?!" Caleb exclaims. "Wow."

 _Nevada's DR: I knew it! Ha! While it would be nice to get some exotic vacation, I really hope this is a game advantage._

Everyone else sprints out to the yard except for Cecelia, who runs into the bathroom and searches in the sink and the shower and the toilet room, not finding anything. Valerie dives into the pool, Rolan and Ash close behind, and they start scouring the bottom of the pool and the hot tub.

"Sleeping with the fishies!" Valerie hisses. "Why isn't it here?!"

As Cecelia inspects the shower, she comes to a realization. She gasps, and runs upstairs, pushing past a celebrating Nevada and a thinking Caleb.

 _Cecelia's DR: Of course! It's in the HOH room, on Valerie's bed by the fish tank in the headboard!_

Cecelia stops by the bed and tears off the covers, searching relentlessly. She cannot find anything. She keeps looking and then glances up at the fish tank and spots the envelope actually inside the tank! She takes the little plastic green strainer tool you use to take fish and other things out of a tank when you clean it. She manages to lift the waterproof envelope out of the tank with that, and Cecelia dances down the stairs, cheering and laughing, holding her envelope, which has _Envelope 2_ printed on it. She dries it off as she walks down.

"Houseguests, please return to the living room, both envelopes have been found!" Julie announces.

* * *

 ** _8:16 A.M._**

 ** _Day 3_**

 ** _Living Room/Envelope Ceremony_**

 ** _Nevada, Ash, Caleb, Rolan, Cecelia, Valerie, and Julie_**

The Houseguests meet up in the living room. Ash, Valerie, and Rolan have wrapped themselves in towels and they sit down so the ceremony can begin. Nevada and Cecelia are both grinning as Julie's face shows up on the screen.

"Wow, that was fast!" Julie chuckles. "Nevada, Cecelia, could you please come to the front of the living room?" The two girls do so, standing in front of their fellow Houseguests, holding their envelopes close to their chests and waiting for further instructions.

"Which one of you would like to go first?" Julie inquires.

"You can go," Nevada murmurs, and steps back as Cecelia takes the limelight, ripping open her envelope. She sets down the envelope and unfolds the letter inside, grinning wildly as she reads its contents aloud to the other Houseguests.

"Congratulations! You have won a _Hawaiian Vacation for two!"_ Cecelia shrieks excitedly and dances around. "You also have won a Hawaiian Hula Dancer Unitard!" She giggles and everyone smiles, imagining Cecelia in a unitard. The atmosphere is nice and relaxed as Nevada steps up and rips open her letter.

"Congratulations! You have won the Replacement Power!" Nevada pauses, grinning. "You...you have the power to name the nominee if someone is taken off of the block this week! Your drawback is a disadvantage in next week's Veto competition!" Nevada quickly reads through her punishment before celebrating wildly. She smiles wide and Ash hops up and hugs her, beaming just as much.

 _Nevada's DR: OHMYGOD WE ALL COULD STAY THIS WEEK! ONE OF US JUST NEEDS TO WIN VETO AND THEN THE TWO OF US OFF THE BLOCK CAN VOTE EITHER CALEB OR CECELIA OUT! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

 _Valerie's DR: They can. not. get. that. VETO! I will not have my first HOH foiled by some stupid hotheaded jock girl..._

* * *

 ** _Envelope Challenge:_**

 ** _Envelope One: In the cotton candy machine, found by Nevada Averette - gave her the power to name the nominee this week if someone comes off of the block - she will have a disadvantage in Week 2's veto competition._**

 ** _Envelope Two: In the HOH fish tank, found by Cecelia Sanchez - gave her a Hawaiian Vacation - she will have to wear a Hawaiian Hula Dancer unitard_**

* * *

 **A/N: So here's the first part! I know it's sorta short but I just wanted to get something out to y'all! I'll try to get out the Have-Have Not stuff soon. :) At the end of the second episode I'll include the whole** ** _next episode tempers flare, drama, blah blah blah_** **part. I hope you like this new competition I invented, it sure was fun to write and it'll definitely be a game changer!**

 **What do you think of this new twist/competition? How will it change the game? Who do you think will be the two Have Nots? Who do you think will end up winning veto?**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review :)**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Tracee**


End file.
